True Kingship
by mistressDD
Summary: sorry about the top. it was written two years ago when i was a freshman. anyways, Narinus has always been a background soldier type who falls in love with the local queen. what happens when he befriends a stray sailor?


5

**True Kingship-fiction**

**By Dominaye Randolph**

**Age 14 **

**3709 Atkins St. **

**412-415-3744**

**Perry Traditional Academy **

**Grade 9 **

True Kingship–Dominaye Randolph

Narinus Noeman was casually walking along the side of the Atlantic bay when he saw something floating way out in the water. It looked like a lumpy log of wood. Narinus paid it no mind and went along his business, for he had plenty to think about and a lot on his mind. News had traveled quickly throughout the village that Narinus was soon to be crowned king although he was only a soldier. He had no experience in_ leading_ a battle, never mind a kingdom. Gossip ensued, and he was now the town scandal. Somebody had started the rumor that the widowed queen had seduced Narinus and planned to make him king only so that she could have power over the entire kingdom.

His thoughts were then interrupted by a faint yelling. Narinus turned, but saw no one. He heard the cry again and this time was able to pinpoint the location of the sound. It was coming from what he had thought to be a log. The log, actually a shipwrecked sailor, noticed Narinus looking in his direction and called for help once more in an attempt to be saved. Narinus immediately jumped into the water and retrieved the man. He helped the unfortunate soul to stand and asked who he was. The man introduced himself to be Elenachomus Maenorlam, but it was all he could remember from his life. The two men then walked and talked. Narinus told him everything about his life, his home, and how he was soon to be crowned king, swearing that he had only love for the queen and they meant no harm to each other.

Over the years, Narinus and Elenachomus became very good friends. Narinus became king and ruled with an iron grasp with his queen by his side, and

True Kingship–Dominaye Randolph

he provided Elenachomus with a home, food, and respect from the entire kingdom. One day, Narinus decided to pay Elenachomus a visit. He rode a private carriage down to his house only to find the whole place ransacked

Narinus immediately ordered his soldiers who were accompanying him to search the entire kingdom for his friend while he examined the cottage. Looking around, he saw a note pinned to the backside of the door. It proclaimed that one of the younger gods, Onimous Findes, had kidnapped him, and that if the king did not bring the staff of Zeus (which was a present to Narinus when he was sworn into kingdom) by himself to save his friend, then Elenachomus would be killed. It gave the exact coordinates of the god's location. Narinus was a true friend to the end, so he told his wife where he was going and why he was going alone. She understood completely. Narinus prayed to the heavens to keep him safe on his journey and went on his way with a carriage, food, the staff, and one weapon.

The journey in which he had to endure was long and strenuous. Narinus crossed hot, sandy deserts, battled fierce kraken, passes the sirens, and much more than was believed that he could handle alone. At long last, after three months, Narinus reached the dreaded Bermuda Triangle where Elenachomus was said to be held prisoner. He looked around at the open sea, but nothing caught his eye. Suddenly, a heart-stopping tremor rocked through the water,

making it churn and whirl until a large island appeared from behind the waves. A booming voice sounded from the direction of the island as soon as it appeared.

True Kingship–Dominaye Randolph

"Come. I have waited patiently for three months; but now you must quicken your pace, I fear for your friend's health…" Narinus picked up his oar and started to row steadily to shore. As soon as the borrowed boat touched solid ground, Narinus jumped out with his weapon in one hand and the staff in the other.

"There is no need for violence young man, so set your weapon on the shore and walk until you come to a clearing." Narinus did what the voice commanded and set the weapon onto the sand. He walked into a clearing and saw Elenachomus locked, sleeping, inside of a cage. He looked ragged, dirty, and hungry. His stomach caved in as though he had not eaten for months. Narinus noticed for the first time the magnificent man standing next to the cage with an astonish look pasted onto his face. This was all very confusing to Narinus, for in the instant it took to look at the man, the cage next to him had disappeared and Elenachomus was standing, proud and tall clad in marvelous clothes, where it had once been.

"I told you so…" Elenachomus mumbled. The other man then stepped forward to Narinus and introduced himself as Onimous Findes, the youngest of the gods. He explained to Narinus that he and Elenachomus had a bet going between the two of them. Elenachomus had announced to a stranger, not knowing that it was Onimous, that he had the most loyal friend that anyone could find and Onimous made a bet with him to see how far Narinus would travel to save him. Elenachomus won the bet, and the prize was favor and a clean slate from all of the gods to him and Narinus. Narinus now understood that

True Kingship–Dominaye Randolph

his friendship with Elenachomus had just been tested and would have been angry had it not been for the fact that Elenachomus was safe, and they had just won favor from every single one of the gods. Onimous then offered to bring them home by way of Helios's carriage which was pulled by six fiery, flying horses. The two men accepted the offer and were home by the next afternoon. The kingdom rejoiced at the return of its king, and Narinus, his faithful queen, and Elenachomus lived out the rest of their lives in splendor, unnatural good luck, and deep friendship.

5


End file.
